With increasing emphasis by regulatory authorities on minimizing damage to the environment, many jurisdictions have passed laws and regulations which prohibit the installation of materials which are regarded as being potentially harmful to the environment. Once such area is metal culvert replacement in road and bridge systems. In many jurisdictions, it is prohibited to replace existing corroded metal culverts with new metal culverts, even galvanized steel culverts. There is a need for an inexpensive, readily installable environmentally compatible culvert system that can be used for construction of new culverts and replacement of old culverts.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.